History Repeats Itself
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: Written for PinkParkaGirl. When somebody who didn't heed the warnings of the Year 2000 starts to interfere, the birds get upset again....and so does Julie.....
1. Chapter 1

History Repeats Itself.

(Or, didn't we do this two years ago?)

SET: June 2002, Shamouti Island, Julie's and Lawrence's house.

Chapter One 

Disharmony.

JULIE

Julie wasn't exactly sure what it was that woke her, but awaken she did. She strained her ears to see if she could hear any noise, but it was something in her heart and head that was the first indication that anything was up.

She was tense and on-edge, and couldn't understand why. Slipping quietly out of the bed she and her partner Lawrence shared, she quietly went over to the window of the room that looked out over the three Titan Islands. Why she was looking out, she didn't know, after all it was so dark she couldn't possibly see anything, except the vague outline of the islands, a blackness against the deep blue sky, the stars still visible but fading, which told her it was just before dawn.

Except that ever so briefly, she saw a point of light on the middle island-Ice Island, she recalled. She watched and yes, ever so briefly, there was the point of light again. Reaching up with a dextrous foot and balancing precariously on the other, she opened the window wide, and peered out.

"_Probably some Island teenager, gone over for a dare." _she thought to herself. Such dares were commonly exchanged among the young people of Shamouti Island, usually boys trying to impress Island (or more often tourist) girls, but occasionally some reckless young woman would attempt it. Julie had never heard of any of the visits ending in injury or tragedy, but there was always a first time. That, however, she knew deep down, was not the source of her anxiety.

"_Something…is wrong_." The thought came into her head unbidden, and Julie nervously shifted from foot to foot, fluffing out her chest and neck feathers and pulling her head down onto her shoulders. She shifted her wings anxiously, the feathers rustling noisily, and becoming aware of it, she tried to control it and stop doing it, not wanting to wake Lawrence.

Then, all of a sudden, Julie felt a wave of panic flood through her, and it was as if the world had suddenly, from a mental standpoint, shifted abruptly sideways. Julie opened her mouth, releasing an Articuno-like screech of such volume that lights came on in nearby houses, and Lawrence shot up in bed as though stung, clapping both hands over his ears in pain.

LAWRENCE

He was woken by a god-awful screech, and was alarmed to see that it was coming from Julie. He had never seen her like this before. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth stretched wide with her screech. He felt the duvet leave the bed as Julie unfurled her wings and began flapping, stirring up an indoor gale. He tried to say something, but the noise she was making drowned out whatever he was saying, and he scrambled out of bed and went to approach her

Her eyes focused, and she noticed him, and stopped screaming, Lawrence was relieved, although the panicked beating of her wings did not cease.

"Julie, what-" he began, and then his eyes widened as he saw her take a deep breath. Lawrence knew _exactly _what that meant, and dived for the floor, snatching at the duvet (which had been blown halfway up the wall) and pulling the duvet towards himself as Julie loosed a blizzard into the room.

The combination of her wingbeats and the freezing attack meant he lost the duvet ten seconds in. Another ten seconds later, he lifted himself up, shaking the snow off his goosepimpling skin. Julie was now about six inches off the ground, and as he watched she brought her feet up and gripped the windowsill with them, pulling herself up and around to stand on the window ledge. She let loose another screech, and started squeezing out of the window.

"Julie, no!" Lawrence cried, utterly bemused at this out-of-character behaviour. She turned her head and looked at him for all of two seconds, and he could see something was up from the staring of her eyes. This was Julie as he had never seen her before. She was in a full-blown panic, but there was also a fury in those eyes that told him not to approach. Then she was out, and with a further screech, she spread her wings and pushed off from the windowsill with her feet. Her fluttering tail streamed out behind her, and Lawrence felt it touch his reaching hand as Julie angled up and out of sight.

Lawrence ran to the window and watched her. She appeared to be heading in the direction of Ice Island. Another cry, further distant, echoed in the air, but it was not Julie. The cry was different, but Lawrence recognised it, and felt a chill as he turned his gaze to where a yellow shape was emerging from Lightning Island.

Zapdos was on the move.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Akbar's Folly.

AKBAR

In the meantime, a shady character was picking up the Master Ball he had stolen from an isolated lab just for this purpose. He smirked. He was going to have the most powerful and best Legendary team in the whole pokéworld to fight with! A shame he only had one Master Ball, and had used it already, but he had stolen a bunch of Ultra Balls a month back from a warehouse, and was confident that he had enough to capture the other two birds. Now where should he go, he wondered? Lightning Island and Fire Island were both close by. He looked up at the sky, which appeared to be clouding over. The weather had rapidly started becoming hot and muggy. Thunderclouds were beginning to gather. He decided that maybe he should try Fire Island next, to get there before the storm broke. Turning and ignoring the statue with its blue glass sphere, he turned to leave.

LAWRENCE

Lawrence had assistance quite quickly, for Julie's scream had roused half the village. Melody, who had been the Festival Maiden in 2000, offered to take him in her speedboat to Ice Island, to see if he could find Julie, calm her, and find out, if possible, what had roused her. She was a capable pilot, even in the suddenly choppy waves around the islands, and they got to Ice Island just after Zapdos did. They saw the other boat there, and a figure about to climb into it.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Lawrence.

"I'm Akbar, and I'll be the greatest Trainer that ever lived when I get my dream team together!" he said. "Now, let me go, I've got some Pokémon to catch." He looked up at the sky, saw Zapdos wheeling and coming in, preparing to land. "Or maybe I should just stay here? It looks like they're going to come to me."

Lawrence went pale. Hadn't this jerk heard what had happened two years previously?

"Bad idea." Melody spoke up from beside him. "The last time someone tried to do that two years ago, the world almost came to an end. The harmony of the entire world is dependent upon those three birds. You upset the balance of nature and things are going to get very bad, and this time, the True Chosen One isn't here to make things go right."

"What do you mean?" Akbar asked.

"Remember that odd weather that happened in the year 2000?" Lawrence asked. Akbar nodded.

"That happened because I tried to catch the three birds and Lugia last year." Lawrence told him. "Within a day, we had tornadoes, a vicious undersea current, and all because I tried to catch the birds. If the Chosen One hadn't been around, all intelligent life on the planet would have been wiped out a few hours later!"

"Really?" Akbar asked, going white. Lawrence nodded.

"Have you captured Articuno?" Lawrence asked, spotting the Master Ball on Akbar's belt. Akbar nodded, looking very frightened, and then looked up as a screech filled the air. "Wait a minute, isn't that Articuno up there? There's two of them?"

Lawrence looked up too, to see Julie circling and calling.

"Not quite." He said, not taking his eyes off Julie. "If you've caught Articuno, then we are in deep trouble. Those birds are meant to be free and in harmony. By catching one, you've upset the world's balance dramatically. We have twenty-four hours to find the Chosen One and get him to get the three Treasures to the Slowking's shrine. Rather a tall order as I currently do not know where the Chosen One is." He caught his breath as he saw Julie suddenly veer towards Zapdos, her call taking on a challenging note. Zapdos aborted it's landing, rising into the air again and answering Julie with a deafening, defiant call.

"But….if having caught Articuno is the problem, I can solve it!" said Akbar. Before anyone could react, he had pulled the Master Ball off his belt and released the occupant-an incredibly annoyed-looking Articuno. He dropped the Master Ball to the floor just as Lawrence had registered what he'd said and turned. He saw Akbar raise his foot over the open Master Ball, and as he and Melody both cried "No!" Akbar brought his foot down upon the Master Ball, breaking it into five pieces.

"You fool!" raged Lawrence. "Now they'll all be fighting!" He raised his eyes to the sky as he heard yet another cry, and saw Moltres join Julie, Articuno, and Zapdos in the space over Ice Island. The tension in the air rose palpably, and it was Zapdos that made the first move, directing a bolt of electricity at Articuno. Articiuno responded with a bolt of ice, which was followed by another. Horrified, Lawrence realised that there was a factor not foreseen in 2000 here. The three opponents of 2000 had been joined by a fourth combatant.

Julie had joined in the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Birds Fight Again.

JULIE

As she watched Zapdos approaching, Julie felt an intense territorial rage rising within her, and cried a challenge, which, loosely translated, would be "Go away! Mine! Keep out!" She didn't know (and nor did she wonder) why she felt so strongly that this island was hers, but when Zapdos's only reply was a defiant cry, she felt that she had to act. She changed course to intercept this intruder.

Then from below she sensed another presence, and saw Articuno rise up to join them. She felt some sort of bond between them, something that in the human language might be termed kinship, for this was the same Articuno that the feather had come from that George used as a source of DNA to make Julie the way she was. Julie didn't analyse this, just knew that the island belonged to her and Articuno, and that they should defend it from the yellow and black interloper that looked intent on trying to take it from them.

Then she, Articuno, and Zapdos saw Moltres approaching, and all looked at each other for a moment as they circled warily. Julie, like the others, was watching for any signs of a weakness in her opponents. Then Zapdos attacked, and Julie felt the heat from the bolt's passage as it sizzled past her. It almost hit Articuno, which executed a quick bank to avoid the lightning, then steadied to fire back at Zapdos. Julie shot off an ice Beam at Zapdos too, just as Zapdos dodged Articuno's attack, and although Julie's aim wasn't perfect, she did catch the tip of a wing. Screeching in pain and rage, Zapdos turned towards the two ice-types, and began building power for a powerful Electric attack.

A powerful blast of fire from Moltres caught Zapdos unawares, striking it side on. It squawked and lost altitude, and its electrical attack went wide. Julie watched as Articuno followed Zapdos down, screeching and blizzarding, and Julie was alone to face the other intruder, the Fire Island bird Moltres. It gazed at her for a second, and then without warning loosed a huge plume of fire, and Julie was directly in its path.


End file.
